The lost prince
by Yami No Queen
Summary: In ancient Egypt, a prince was kinnapped by the late King of thieves. Eight years later, that prince reunite with his family, only to fight with the master of darkness, and maybe find love. Fairing : mm, maybe SetoYami.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

This is my first fic, Be nice with me please.

Disclaimer : I dunno why everyone make a disclaimer, but no, I can rule the world in my fic, but Yu-gi-oh can never be mine.

Chapter 1 : Prologue

At the Palace

The throne room shaked heavily because of the fight between two monters. The Pharaoh's Ka – Summon Skull – sent another lighting blast to Cosmo Queen – the monter of his enemy. The Queen monter sensed it, so she dodged it easily and blasted a energy ball to Summon Skull, made the Pharaoh gasped in pain. This is just one of many times the King of thieves Phantom and his fellows decided to "visit" the Palace. Recovery quickly, he and the High Priests combined power and attacked Phantom's Cosmo Queen, the monter roared before vanishing. Phantom collapped as the other thieves stood beside him, prepare to escape.

"Oh, sorry, but you can't escape this time, look around you." The Pharaoh said.

The space around them now filled with guards, who were equipped with fine weapons. 'Hmm… now is the time for plan B', though Phantom. He nodded at his heir, the next King of thieves, Bakura, who was standing behind a pillar. Though he was just 12, he was one of the best thieves in town. He moved, and secretly headed to a large chamber, where held the princes of Egypt.

"Do you think that father will capture that King this time ?" Asked one prince.

"Oh, I think he will. He faced him many time, enough to find a way to catch him" Another prince replied.

'You fool'. Bakura decided to take them by surprise, so he quickly covered one prince's mouth and nose with a handker chief filled with sleeping powder. As that prince began to fall asleep, Bakura pointed the knife to his neck, give the other prince the scream-and-he-will-go-to-the-afterlife-instantly look and moved to the throne room. He announed:

"Well ,well, well, now I had the prince's life in my hand, all of you better release my master."

The Pharaoh and the other (the guards and High Priests)'s eyes, if possible, would be bigger than a plate. The Pharaoh cursed under his breath, then signaled to the guards to released Phantom. Bakura still held the prince, moved toward his master, and - in a blink of an eye, smokes appeared everywhere in the Palace, as everyone coughed, the group of thieves began to flee, after giving them a message wrote by blood on the floor: Don't you ever hope do find your Prince, he will never return to you, muwhahaha.

The Pharaoh slamed his fist to the floor furiouly, as the other prince came out. He hugged the prince and said:

"Oh, Yugi, I was too careless, they took Atemu."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the prologue, read next chapter please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Reunion

After that day, all of the best search parties are sent to every where to find the lost prince, but found nothing, just like the prince had vanished. People began to lose hope and believed that he was dead. Still, the Pharaoh didn't give up, he didn't want to believe that rumor.

– 8 years later –

At the palace

Yugi still remembered that day, the day his twin brother was kinnaped. Now he was a 16 years old prince with pale skin and a small frame, plus his tri-color spiky hair, made he become unmistakable in the public. He ran to the stable, where the Pharaoh was, and asked him:

"Dad, can I go to the city with you…please ?"

Today, the Pharaoh and one of his High Priest would go to the city to check if there was any problems. And like normal, Yugi always insisted his father to take him."No, Yugi. Don't you have work to do?" The Pharaoh asked softly.

"I'm done everything, Dad", Yugi whined.

"But you still can't go, it's dangerous. I don't want to lose you, you know" The Pharaoh was still sad because he can't find his lost son, Yugi knew that. But, well, spent all day in the palace could drive him insane if he didn't go out. After using all of his "weapons", he pulled out his last and best one, the infamous puppy dog eyes. Even the Pharaoh couldn't resirt those eyes. So, in the end, he gave up.

"Alright, you can go. But if something happen, you must stay close to me, got it ?"

A "hooray" was his reply, chuckling and shake his head slightly, the Pharaoh went to the gate, waiting patiently for his son. A few minutes later, Yugi headed to his father on his horse with a cloak that covered all his body & hair. They rode out of the palace, and into the city.

In the city

Yugi stared at everything, the shop, the fruits, blah blah blah… Well, you can't blame hin, he could only go out one or two in a year, and everything changed pretty fast. He was very happy, looked at the people walk beside him (Remember, no one know he is the prince and going with the Pharaoh, got it ? Hm, just remind you), the birds flying, the noise in the market, a flying dagger that barely missed his head.

Wait a minture…

A FLYING DAGGER !

Yugi stayed still with wide-eyes, the Pharaoh saw it too, and immediately, the guards jumped in to protect the royalty. In front of their eyes occurred a fight between a cloaked figure and one man, whom the Pharaoh and Yugi recognized instantly : Phantom - the King of Thieves. Phantom also looked at them, distracted for a moment, allowed the cloaked figure to stab him at his arm. 'Oh, shit' he though. Holding his arm, he kicked the figure to the floor and hurrily shoved a dagger into the figure's shoulder. Satified at the scream of pain, he backed and run off.

"Guards, after him !" Demanded the Pharaoh." I need to know where he kept my other son."

As the guards stalked off, the Pharaoh turned to his son, who was kneeling down to the cloaked figure.

"Hey, are you alright?" Yugi asked.

"I'm… fine". The figure said as he slowly stood up and walked away. After a few feet, the figure stumbled and collapsed to the ground. Yugi came closer to help hin, only to stopped dead in his track, combined with the Pharaoh and people to stane at the figure.

When the figure fell to the ground, the cloak flew off him, revealed a young boy (or man ?) with tri - color hair like Yugi, plus some golden bangs stood up, and tanned skin (I'm stuck at describing people, sorry). Everyone stared at him in shock. Finally, Yugi found his ability to speak, and said :

"Bro… Brother ?" He asked uncertainly.

The boy looked up, eyes widen. Then, he relaxed, and asked softly :

" Is it you, Yugi ?"

Yugi cried for joy, and ran to his side to hugged him. The Pharaoh was out of his stage of shock too, he step closer, examined the youth's face who whispered : "Father ?", he hugged him, whispered : "oh, Atemu, you're back with us."

Atemu sighed happily, before he passed out. The Pharaoh and Yugi exchanged questioning looks, before their eyes widen in alarm as they remembered the wound : Atemu was losing blood. Quickly, the Pharaoh scoop Atemu into his arm to his horse and left after yelling to the other to get back to the Palace.

At the Palace

The Pharaoh was pacing on the hall way, while Yugi and the six High Priests leant against the wall, waiting for the healer. While bringing Atemu to the healing chamber, he had explained the whole thing to the Priests.

"Are you sure that was him ? It could be someone else who looks like him." The holder of the Millennium Rod, Seto, asked (Well, since all of you must know what Seto Kaiba looks like, I'll skip the description about him)

"I'm sure, how could I not recognize my own son ? And Yugi's sure that was his brother" Replied the Pharaoh, slightly annoyed.

Seto noticed it, he said : "I beg your pardon, your Highness. I just need to make sure"

"Well, if you want to make sure, I can ask him something in the past that only we know about" Yugi suggested.

"That's a good idea, my prince." Another High Priest, Shada, commented.

The door opened, the healer walked out as everyone's attention was on him, he closed the door and bowed to the royalty.

"Your Highness, he's very weak, I'm not sure why but maybe because he didn't eat anything these days. Now he's fine, just let him sleep for a while". Finishing that, the healer bowed again and left, leaving eight people in there, deep in though.

'Wow, if he was 'very weak', how in Ra's name could he fight like that ?' Everyone had a similar question in their mind. Then they enter the chamber, quietly.

In the chamber

Atemu's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times before looking at my surrounding. I was on a bed, a soft one, mind you. Nearby was a opening door lead to the balcony. The room was very beautiful though.

'Where the hell am I ? And how did I end up in here anyway ?' I questioned to myself.

"Look like heis awake." A cold voice speak up and I spun my head around to find the source…

… only to face-to-face with cold and hard blue eyes.

In the peaceful afternoon of Egypt, a "gahhh" was heard and echoed thoughout the Palace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Huh ? What do you think ? I see this is no cliffhanger, since we all know whose those eyes belong to. Review please, I'm not so confident myself, so you guy must give me the nerve to continue.


End file.
